


You Fit Me

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Like A Puzzle [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Amputee T'Challa, Asshole Tony Stark, Carnival, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, T'chucky - Freeform, WinterPanther - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hates carnivals, Tony hates Bucky and Steve is oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me

The only thing keeping Bucky from pushing Rhodey’s wheelchair down a hill was T’Challa. Kind, beautiful, intelligent, sexy T’Challa was the only reason Bucky had even agreed to go on this ’group outing’ that doubled as a torture session. He rather have his memory wiped than be anywhere near a fucking carnival. It was just a cesspool of angsty teenagers on first dates, teenagers that liked to gawk at anyone who didn’t look just like them. For Bucky, the cherry on top was always the one kid who would run up to him and ask just how he lost his arm. He would then describe  the train accident in grueling detail. The kid usually ran away crying.

Steve, who tagged along not to support Bucky, but to talk to Shuri, on the off chance that she went with her brother to the carnival. Bucky could understand the allure of the two siblings, but she had turned down Steve on many occasions, but he was like a deranged stalker puppy when it came to girls. Bucky had seen it before with Sharon Carter, who he kissed out of the blue after she helped him with his math homework. The fallout had ended in an in-school suspension and a wounding of Steve’s pride. When T’Challa had asked Bucky about his friend’s mental stability, he just shrugged and told him that Steve was probably dropped on his head as a kid and was never taught social cues.

But Steve’s dangerous inability to understand the word no, something Bucky knew would probably get him arrested in college, were the least of his worries. He was currently preoccupied with the Wakandan native that was emerging from a limousine. T’Challa was wearing tight black jeans and a sleeveless forest green t-shirt with his prosthetic proudly on display. Bucky was too busy staring at Tall Dark and Handsome (the name which he had saved T’Challa as in his phone, was one he would never admit to using) to notice the group of people that emerged from the car. 

T’Challa approached him and fuck did Bucky love his walk. The way he was so confident and dominating even when walking, made Bucky want to just lay down at his feet and die. “Hello James.”

“Hey T’Challa, h-how’s it going?”

“Great now that I’m here. The car ride with those three was equally exhausting and thrilling.” He glanced over at the people who had exited the car and noticed that they’d joined everyone else from the support group. “I see you brought Steve.” T’Challa observed, looking at his sister who was currently ignoring Steve’s advances.

“Can’t leave him by himself, doctor's orders.” T’Challa, who was getting very good at reading Bucky, quirked an eyebrow before chuckling. At one point he’d had to explain that nothing was really wrong with Steve, except for the obvious things that were wrong with Steve, like his hair.

“I could say the same for some of my friends as well.” Bucky was completely enamored with the man in front of him, the way his eyes had so much depth to them, as if he could fall into his irises and never reach the bottom. He was tempted to test his theory when a haughty voice drew him from his thoughts.

“T, these are the people you're friends with? This guy looks like he just left an occupy denver rally.”  The guy, who Bucky wanted to deck on sight, looked up at him through expensive looking raybans. 

“Down Tony.” T’Challa said calmly, not taking his eyes off of Bucky.  Tony slinked away towards the ticket booth, looking back occasionally to glare at the duo.

Bucky rubbed his neck awkwardly. “So uh, that guy...”

“Is harmless.” T’Challa placed a reassuring hand on Bucky’s bicep. He leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering across T’Challa’s face, but zeroing in on his lips. 

A loud whistle brought him back to his reality, which featured a smirking Tony waving a fistful of tickets in their direction. “Come on ladies! Daylight’s wasting!” The group, which consisted of Bucky, Steve, T’Challa, Tony, Shuri, a very scary looking redhead and the rest of the support group made their way into the carnival. “Let’s go play ring toss!” Tony shouted, his eyes dancing across the group. He sent a malicious smirk Bucky’s way.

That was the other thing Bucky hated about carnivals. They were rarely ever handicapable. It was hell trying to have fun at those things when he couldn’t even participate in half of the activities. “You guys go on ahead, I’m going to go on the ferris wheel with James.” T’Challa said, much to Tony’s chagrin.

“Really T? You’re going to leave us for one armed Rambo.” Tony made a show of tucking his left arm behind his back and waving his right one in the air. Bucky buried his right hand in his jean pocket, he hadn’t had anyone make fun of him in years, not since he transferred schools with Steve, but the hurt was still there as he watched Tony mock him. 

“James, would you like to go to the ferris wheel with me?” T’Challa whispered, his eyes wide with worry and compassion. Bucky just nodded and T’Challa placed a strong hand on his back, grounding him as they walked away. “I apologize for Tony, he can be so cruel.” He shook his head in shame.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But it is.” T’Challa sighed and Bucky waited patiently for him to continue. “Howard Stark was one of the scientists who helped build my hand. He packed up his family and moved to Wakanda for three years and in that time I grew quite close with his son. Close enough infact that Tony was my first boyfriend.”

“You dated that asshole?” Bucky asked in complete shock. “But you're so nice and kind and amazing, and he acts like he eats shit for breakfast.” 

He chuckled, and drew Bucky in closer. “It was fun for me, nothing serious, but Tony had made it clear that I was it for him, and when I didn’t share the same sentiment we broke up. Anyone I show any interest in is now competition for him, despite the fact that I only see him as a nuisance and not a potential romantic partner.”

“Why is he being shitty to me?”

T’Challa laughed lightly and turned completely towards Bucky, keeping his hold on him solid. “Sometimes I wonder if you are just as oblivious as Steve.” Bucky furrowed his brow, unable to comprehend what he was saying until it clicked. 

T’Challa liked him. The beautiful fucking being that was T’Challa was interested in  _ him _ . “Holy fuck really? You are interested in me?” Bucky asked as confirmation, because he could have misheard him, T’Challa might have said potential romainian partner, not potential romantic partner. Bucky was know to screw up things like that.

“James, I have been infatuated with you since our first meeting, so much so that Shuri has banned the speaking of your name in the house.” 

Bucky blushed at his words. “I uh, I like you too, I have for like a really long time. Fuck this is really happening.” He muttered the last part, but T’Challa was so close that he heard his words. It was in that moment that Bucky realized just how fucking close he was to T’Challa, he could smell him and damn he smelled like cocoa butter and bliss. 

“Can I kiss you James?” Bucky once again nodded, and T’Challa leaned in slowly, using his right hand to cup his cheek, the cold metal a stark contrast to the warmth of his body. Soon he  was kissing him, claiming him, and Bucky never believed in a heaven, but he knew he had found it in T’Challa’s kiss. 


End file.
